Innocent Games
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: When the GoM notice that Kuroko is acting strangely, theytry to find out why only to get dragged into a game? They have to find eachother again and try to break free before darkness takes ofer the game destroying them and ther little world. Reminds me of SAO This is pt 2 for Angles Story... Or u can just read it without reading Angels Story
1. The start

**Hi, New story yay! **

**Wrote this cause of a photo I found. Sorry for anny missspelled words :p **

**I do not own anny KnB, just that on OC. **

**O i have a bad habit of switing Boy, teen, and man... The ch are all teens bu ti might have said boy or teen.**

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Idk what its called but Ill just call it a preview.. you know what I mean... maby**

* * *

"Where are we." A tan man with dark blue hair asked as he sat up while rubbing his head.

"Aominechii! Where are you, I can hear you but I cant see you!" Another mans whiney voice echoed in the seemingly endless black room.

"Kise? I don't know where I am, in a room I guess." He said to the wall of the room he was in.

"Well if you weren't in a room where would you be?" Another lower voice scoffed.

"Midorimachii, I'm scared!" The one named Kise whined.

"Mmm, Ki-chins to loud." Another said in a boarded tone. Light crunching noises could be heard after the statement.

"Are you eating in a situation like this Murasakibara?" The voice belonging to Midorima asked. Their was no response from the accused male. Just more crunching. A sigh was heard before the unmistakable voice rang through the rooms,

"Stop your fighting and calm down. I will call off names to make sure everyone is here." After that it was immediately silent,

"Atsushi."

"Here" Was the lazy response,

"Shintaro"

"Here" Was the automatic response

"Daiki."

"Yo" was echoing around the rooms followed by a yawn,

"Ryota"

"I'm here Akashichii!" The teen whaled before beginning to pound on the walls.

"Tetsuya". As he said that it was deadly silent. Everyone was waiting for their favorite shadow to answer the question.

"Oi Tetsu, answer us!" Aomine shouted as he jumped to his feet. As he did that the walls seemed to be disintegrating, slowly letting in a blinding light. Once the light faded their were five males with different colored hairs rubbing their eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"What's happening!" The blond cried as noticed something wrong. His body was also starting to evaporate. The others watched stunned as the model slowly disappeared.

"What is this place!" The tanned man shouted as his own hands started to also disappear.

"Shintaro, what is happening!" The red head demanded. Even if he looked calm, their was panic in his gold and red eyes. The green haired boy took in a shuddered breath,

"Whatever it is... Its not going to let us go easily" He said before he also disappeared.

"Its not going to let us out in one piece either." The purple haired giant stated before waving goodbye to the red head as he vanished. The red head watched in horror as all of his friend disappeared. Maybe forever.

"What have we gotten ourselves into." He said as he watched his own hands fade. As he finally evaporated, the white room that they were in faded to a normal looking room. In the corner of the room stood a light blue haired man. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and he held onto his shaking shoulders.

"Why... Why did you get yourselves involved." He mumbled.

"Your friends are troublesome." A boy's. The blue haired teen shuddered at the familiar tone but kept his head down.

"I thought I told you to keep your friends away or them might get hurt." The voice stated again but this time it belonged a small blue haired boy. He was wearing loose jeans and a white t-shirt. His wavy light blue hair lay in his face in a delicate manner.

"Why are you doing this?" The seemingly older of the two asked. The boy shrugged and pushed his hands into his pockets before a smile spread across his face,

"I like to mess with my younger brother." He said before a white circle opened under the teens feet. He gasped before falling down the opening. He was going to be sent to one of the eight worlds that were created. The younger boy laughed and walked to the edge of the opening.

"Let the games begin." He said as a thick white fog suddenly filled the room covering everything except for a pair of glowing white eyes. Laughter echoed around the room before soon fading to nothing.

* * *

**Ok, its done,**

**Rate Review comment if you wanna see more. **


	2. The Sun

**OK, i finnaly got a new idea for this :D  
Yay, **

**Might take a while to replace the other chs but think of this as an entirely new story minus the op because thats the same :) **

**Annyways **

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**Its Kise-kuns ch yay :)  
I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

"I wanna go home!" A certain blond model cried as he slowly trudged through the sandy dune of a desert. He had tied his suit jacket around his head to protect himself from the sun and rolled the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, just that he woke up in a pile of sand. He groaned and wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead away with the back of his arm,

"This isn't good for a model." He mumbled to himself as he continued on. There was nothing around him and he was begging to get dizzy.

"How do I get out of this giant sandbox?" He asked himself before stumbling to the warm sand below him. The rough material pressed against his cheek as he allowed the warm rays of the sun to burn into his back while the heat from the sand below him warmed his face and chest. He sighed heavily causing a cloud of dust to blow away. In the distance, he could see a wavering silhouette and he hesitantly sat up wondering if it was his imagination or not. The person was wearing a black cloak that covered all of its face, except for its nose and reached down to his or hers ankles. In its pale hands, he was carrying a deep blue cloak that looked too big for his small body. The person stopped in front of Kise and crouched down so they were eye level. Once the person moved the fabric covering his face, he could see large, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Strands of light blue hair hung in the boy's blank face and Kise immediately knew who it was.

"Kurokochii!" He shouted while practically tackling the boy into a hug. The shirt that was once tied around the models head was now lying on the floor.

"Hello Kise-kun, have you been waiting long?" Kuroko asked while gently patting the models back as he was smothered by the hugs.

"Not at all, but what are you doing here?" Kise questioned while letting go of the boy,

"I didn't see you with us earlier," He added while watching the smaller boy dust sand off the cloth he was holding in his hands.

"We can talk later Kise-kun. For now, we should get back to the camp." He said while wrapping the now cleaned off around the blonde's neck and help put the hood up so it covered his face. They walked together through the desert with Kise talking about random things like normal. Kuroko sighed and quickly climbed up the biggest sand dune while Kise was panting halfway through. Once Kuroko reached the top, he looked over the edge and smiled before offering hi hand to Kise who smiled and took it.

"This is where we will be spending the night." He said once the two were standing at the top of the hill. Down below was a small village. No one seemed to be around, but there was things needed for survival.

"How did you find this?" Kise asked as Kuroko started sliding down the hill towards the house,

"I was sent here and this is what I found," He replied already halfway down. Kise quickly caught up and they began going through the town looking for things they could use. Water was the first thing that Kise grabbed and quickly emptied the canister in one go.

"So Kurokochii, what are you doing here?" Kise asked as the settled themselves inside one of the tents for shade.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all this." Kuroko mumbled as he looked away from the blond. His bangs casting a shadow over his eyes,

"This is all my fault so I'm going to help get you out." He added before turning back to face his friend. Kise smiled before ruffling the teen's hair no matter how much he disliked it,

"So where are we anyways?" Kise asked while dropping his hand back down to support himself as they were both siting on the floor that was only covered by carpet.

"I believe were in Egypt." He answered almost immediately. Kise straightened and leaned forward, his eyes wide,

"Why Egypt?!" He shouted in panic.

"Not the actual Egypt. This is all a game so no matter how it feels, it's a game." Kuroko said while lying on his back, not really a fan of all this hot weather.

"So… if I die in here… I will just come back?" He asked curiously while siting Indian style with his hands pressed against his legs. Kuroko shook his head and tilted his head so it was looking at the blond,

"No, if you die here your gone." He said before looking up at the roof of the tent. The two were soon consumed in a silence as neither of them wanted to speak at the moment. Suddenly, there was a loud clicking sound and both of them looked around finding nothing.

"What was that?" Kise asked while scooting closer to the bluenette.

"I don't know," Kuroko stated while looking around soon finding what it was. A black cuff and chain had wrapped itself around his ankle.

"It was this," Kuroko said while reaching down to tug on the chain. Almost as soon as his fingers touched the metal, there was a small spark causing him to draw back. Kuroko looked down at his fingers and a sad smile spread across his face,

"It looks like I'm gonna have to find you again." He said confusing Kise until the blond looked at the paler boys hand and ankle. They were both evaporation like his own body did earlier,

"Where are you going, I just found you." Kise said, tears were forming in his eyes as he watched the boy begin to fade away.

"Don't worry, ill find you again. Please try not to die; there is a town just over those hills." He said while pointing out of the tent towards the two large mounds of sand in the distance.

"It would be best to travel at night…"He added, his sentence trailing off as he completely vanished leaving a stunned Kise. He was alone again. As the tears began to flow from his eye's he looked over at where his team mate had directed him. A small smile spread across his face as he wiped away the remaining tears,

"Don't worry Kurokochii, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**I hope you didnt mind that Kuroko just appeared out a nowhere but thats what he always so :p**

**I will try and update soon, idk how long its gonna take **

**I had a sudden inspiration fir this and sorry if Egypt didnt have sanddunes, Ik its a desert but nvr rly been ther... I know it has pyramids :p **

**ANnyways Rate Review Comment :)  
And Ill try to post soon **


End file.
